mortal_instruments_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Creation:Original
Nephilim= :;Information Needed #Complete name and age. #Appearance #*Permanent runes Marked in his/her body. #Institute he/she currently is part of (only New York and London Institutes are available) #History #*Should state whether he/she was born a Nephilim or went through Ascension. #**Remember that the Ascencion process rarely happens. Mundanes need to have a great deal of training and learning and proving that they are worthy to be one of the Nephilim. Most of them didn't pass and died in the end. #*State if he/she was raised by an active Shadowhunter family or was adopted by the guardians of the certain Institute. #*Please tell their childhood until how they arrived at their current Institute. #*State of he/she has a parabatai or none. #*State which Institute, if ever, he/she was: #**born to, or #**adopted to (why adopted) #**sent from to which Institute (New York or London, currently) and why #The wiki will have a list of available Shadowhunter names if they want to create a new one, but creating one should require explanation how they came to be. If a currently used name is what you want to use, that'd be fine. (Admins will ask a creator of a new Shadowhunter family if he/she wants to continue its line.) lffy for this #Weapons (A seraph blade is required and NO firearms.) #No descendants of the book characters. (Say, perhaps, they're still around of course, but the characters that will be made here will not be having their names.) |-|Faeries= :;Information Needed #Name and age (how long they've lived; maximum is after the Victorian era) #*Remember that time in the faerie world moves differently (slower, that is) than ours, and that is why they seem to live longer than humans. #Variety of faerie (only half-faeries are allowed) #Appearance #Which court he/she is part of (the Seelie or Unseelie Courts) #History #*State his/her parents. #*Write down his/her childhood, if they have chosen to completely live with the fey or live time to time in the human or fey world. A reminder, full faeries cannot lie. #*You can only have a faerie of the common folk; the faeries of the Court are chosen. #*The fey does not involve themselves in others' disputes, yet they follow the Accords. #*They should not be connected to the characters in the books in any way. #Weapons, if they have any (Note:Iron and holy water is lethal to them and NO firearms.) |-|Warlocks= :;Information Needed #A complete name and age (how long they've lived, and please, maximum is lesser than two centuries before a millennium.) #According to Magnus Bane, warlocks prefer to use simple one-syllable last names, apparently always nouns, possibly reflecting the warlock's mood during the choosing. #The mark of a warlock and what their appearance is. If they are ifrits (or in other words, warlocks who are incapable of performing magic), they always have red skin and taloned hands. #History #*Remember that warlocks are born from a mundane and a demon, and they can't be too much old. #*Define the time periods they've lived through. If they've gone to Praetor Lupus, please explain how. #*If they have, in any way, been involved in Nephilim or Downworlder disputes, please clearly explain how that came to be. #*State which city he/she currently lives in (only New York and London are available). #*Since they are warlocks, they can absolutely have magical abilities. But then again, being overpowered is NOT allowed (example: bringing the dead back to life or creating a huge explosion that ruined a huge area is not allowed.) After using their powers, they are possibly drained of energy and might even fall unconscious. #*Another reminder, warlocks cannot have children. #*They should not be connected to the characters in the books in any way. #Weapons, if they have any. (NO firearms) |-|Werewolves= :;Information Needed #Complete name and age. #Appearance #Which city he/she currently lives in #History #*Werewolves are not immortal, so there is no content in the history that says they've lived through the world wars or even the Victorian era. #*State if they are born a werewolf or was turned. If they were Turned, please define how this happened. #**Because if the organizational work of the Nephilim and by the werewolves themselves, werewolf attacks are prevented. Therefore, rogue werewolf bites are a rare occurrence in the modern days. #*Write down their childhood until, if ever, how they've reached Praetor Lupus. #* In addition, state how they ended up in the city they're currently living in. #* If they have, in any way, been involved in Nephilim or Downworlder disputes, please clearly explain how that came to be. #*They should not be connected to the characters in the books in any way. #Weapons, if they have any (Note: silver is lethal to werewolves and NO firearms) |-|Vampires= :;Information Needed #Complete name and age #Appearance #Which clan he/she currently is currently part of (only New York and London are available) #History #*A reminder, vampires here cannot have been turned before a hundred years ago and fire (the sun rays, for example) is lethal to them. #*Tell their story before they've been turned into a vampire. #*As to how they've become one, clearly explain this. #**As a mundane, they have to die first, during which the body will enter a state of transition. #**They must be buried, reanimate under the ground, and must make their way out of the grave to be 'truly born.' #**In the next 24 hours, they must feed on an exceptional amount of fresh human blood to complete the transition, or else they will fade and die completely. #*Please define how they've ended up joining a certain vampire clan. If they've gone to Praetor Lupus, please explain how. #*If they have, in any way, been involved with Nephilim or Downworlder disputes, please clearly explain how that came to be. #*They should not be connected to the characters in the books in any way. #Weapons, if they have any (Note: anything touched by holy water is dangerous to vampires and silver is toxic to them and NO firearms.) Creation= ---- |-|Created= |-|For Admins= ;Categories *Creation Unprocessed - This will be automatically on the Creation page when it is made. *Creation In Progress - Change the former category to this when it has been looked at *Created - Use this category when the Character Creation is complete. Do not forget to delete the former category ;How to accept a creation ::Once a character is ready to be created, you need to mark it so with }} }} Category:Creation Pages